How could this happen to me?
by Starinthenight
Summary: Seto and Lyn Taylor start to like each other alot as time passes by. But what will happen if a horrible secret is found out? This ties in with the Simple Plan song How could this happen to me?, hence the title of the story.I don't think I'll change the ti
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ok, so I am basing this story on the Simple Plan song that I saw in a music video after hearing it be complimented on the radio. If you have heard this song, then yay for you, you know the mood for this fic. And for you that haven't, please listen to it! It is really really really- well, its a good song. And the music video to it gave me goosebumps. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Simple Plan or "How could this happen to me" made by Simple Plan.

A.N: By the way, _this will mean noises or emphasized words, depending on its usage,_ (this will be thoughts) /And this is telepathic speaking/

* * *

The rain started to pour down the town, the shadows of the haunting night reverberating its existence throught the nearly empty streets. Yet out of all this, a soft sound of laughter echoed though them, creating a tense feeling to those that walked there. Why was there such happiness? Could it be real? 

It was, and they knew that it was destined to end soon. The shadow didn't enjoy such things as laughter at night...

Lyn's laughter subsided slowly, the amount of self control that Seto had tried to keep easily shown on his face. "I am really really sorry about that Kaiba." she grinned, putting a hand to her head to fix her slightly dishevelled auburn hair, the tan highlights illuminated from the lamp post that both were standing under. Her raven hued eyes were fixed on Kaiba's, entranced as she never moved from her spot.

Seto had finally touched his face, which had slowly begun to turn a light shade of red. " You didn't just.." he murmured softly, not finishing his sentences.

She blushed, moving her gaze to the ground. "I am sorry..I thought..."

A hand gently cupped under her chin, lifting her face so that her eyes met his again. "No, it's ok. I was just surprised." he whispered, the corners of his mouth curving into a smile.

She closed her eyes, leaning forward, their faces only inches apart...

"Master Kaiba, we must go now." a deep voice resonating from behind them.

They both seperated, glancing at the limo driver as he stood there, calmly watching them with a blank expression on his face. "You are needed at Kaiba Corp, it's an emergency."

Seto nodded, reluctantly walking away from Lyn after giving her hand a small squeeze. "Winston this better be an emergency; I was-"

"It is a very large emergency Master Kaiba." he replied quietly, opening the door to the limo for him. Kaiba quickly took a seat inside, his famous cold stare seemingly magnified when Winston look at him through the front mirror. "Your company was bought up. Again."

Seto's face turned pale, but he regained his composure as fast as he lost it. "By whom? Pegasus?" he asked bitterly.

"No, by another company. An American one at that." he replied.

"Well, do you know the name of the company?" he asked, his tone of voice darkening.

Silence followed, the question lingering in the air.

"Well?" he repeated, expecting an instant answer. "Winston I asked you a ques-"

"Some company called Tricks and Illusions Industries. They specialize in creating technology. For whom or what, I am not so sure." came the quiet reply. "And that is all I know."

Seto made a small noise similiar to a scoff as he pondered on the name. Tricks and Illusions Industries? What were they, a magic company? (Heh. Pathetic really, a technology company named after something related to magic.) he thought, fiddling with the seatbelt as his mind wandered off. (But if they really are a pathetic company, then how were they able to buy up mine?)

* * *

Lyn watched as the limo drove off into the night, sighing sadly as she began her long walk home. "Stupid stupid stupid me." she muttered. "I can't believe that I almost did that! He is...so different from other boys I have met though...a bit rough on the outside, yes. But once you get to know him..." 

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies-_

"Hello?" she inquired.

"OMG IS THAT YOU LYN!" an incrediously loud voice said through the reciever.

Lyn held her cell phone a foot away from her ear, rubbing it tenderly. She checked to make sure that the volume of her cell phone wasn't loud before answering. "Yes it's me. Now why on Earth were you screaming?"

A nervous giggle could be heard on the other line. "Oh, sorry about that. Didn't think I was so loud..."

"Right." she said, smiling as she shook her head. "Shoja you really need to calm down."

"Fine. Well anyways, I was calling about Kaiba."

Lyn's face turns a deep shade of red as she stammered to answer her friend's question. "W..what about him?"

From the other side of the conversation, Shoja's smile turned into a mischevous grin. "Hm, I wonder why you were gone all this time..."

"Look, just ask what you want to know." Lyn snapped unexpectantly. A moment of silence made her soft side take over. "I am sorry.."

Shoja laughed, trying her hardest to contain herself from bursting out something. "It's ok..I understand how you are about that situation. Well anyways I was just calling about him. Did you know that he is owner of Kaiba Corp.?"

She paused, registering the information and then answering in disbelief. "What?"

"Yeah, its true. And Tricks and Illusens just bought it up!"

The cellphone slipped from out of her hands, falling to the ground with a _thud. _Somewhere between shock and horror, Lyn finally understood what her friend had just told her.

"Hello? Lyn? What was that?" Shoja's voice echoed, snapping her out of her daze as she picked up the phone once again. "I dropped it...sorry. And if I am understanding this correctly, Tricks and Illusens now owns Kaiba Corp?"

"Yup, pretty much." she said obliviously.

(Oh man...why can't this be good?) "Ok, where are you now?" she asked timidly.

"At my house."

"Meet me at my house. I need to talk to you more in depth about this, ok?"

"Sure. See ya then." Shoja said as she hung up. Wow her friend was acting uptight all of a sudden. "Hm, and she is never really that way. Not unless it's in a meeting with her executive officers...oh well. Might as well get ready to meet her."

Lyn mentally smacked herself on the head. She was owner of Kaiba Corp now! "This wasn't supposed to happen, I didn't know that this was going to happen. I am so stupid!" She let outa frustrated sigh, wondering how she would have to deal with this. "The reason I came here was because of my parents. Maybe if I hadn't said that I would help be a representative of our company I would be thinking about this.."

She rubbed her forehead, thoughts and suggestions running through her mind. One disturbing thought made her think. What he found out that she was the one that now bought his company? "Wow today isn't a good day." she sighed, heading her way through the dark dreary streets to a hopefully warm and content home...

* * *

A.N: Ok, so that wasn't as close to the Simple Plan song as I would have liked it to be, but it will get there, just be paitient. R&R To let me know if this story should continue on! 


	2. A little twist in lives

A.N.: Ok, so thanks to those that R&R the first chapter...considering the fact that I thought nobody would like this...yes, that's Ms. No Self Confidence whatsoever talking...Well anyways, onward to answering some reviews...

**otaku:** Yes, Lyn is the representative for Tricks and Illusions. That's what I meant by she owned Kaiba Corp. when it was bought out by her company.

**purple:** Heehee, thanks! And you never know, he may not dump her...erm, wait. This is Kaiba were talking about...oh well, you'll find out soon enough.

**eva101**/waves/ Hi! I am glad that you like the fic. As for the title, I thought that maybe the fic would be better if it wasn't called Untitled...but I still love the song nonetheless!

**Marauderkid**: Thanks for pointing that out..guess that I should delete this story and retype the title and etc..though they wouldn't make too much of a difference in the story.

**vaporeon13204: **Glad to see that you at least read it.

A.N:_This will mean noises or emphasized words, depending on its usage,_ (this will be thoughts) /And this is telepathic speaking/

* * *

Kaiba shared a cold, furious look with all the executives in the room. "How come I wasn't informed about this company until they bought Kaiba Corp out?" he hissed softly. 

"Sir, we only found out about this company when they bought us out! We had never heard of it until then." one man replied earnestly.

"Hmph, that isn't a good enough reason. Now, what information do you have on this company?" he snapped, glaring menacingly at them from his seat. Seems like his foul mood had just jumped up a notch...

"Well, we do know that they are an American company. They brought a representative over from America to see if there was any other company that seemed to be at a good rise, and then they bought us. All other information on who is here and for how long we haven't been able to find out since it has been so recent."the same man said, quite uncomfortably since he was the only one talking so far.

"Then I suggest you all find a shred of _useful _information before your all fired and living on the streets." he snarled. "And I am giving you until noon tomorrow to find something. If you don't, then good luck finding a job."

The room fell to a deadly notch of silence as the executives exited out of the room to do their work. As they lef the room, Kaiba sighed wearily. "Damnations. What the hell am I going to do? If I'm not in charge of my own company anymore, then there's no way that I'll be able to make a living for me and Mokuba..."

"Time to take matters into my own hands."

* * *

Shoja sighed in an exasperatedly tired way. "Lyn, do I have to repeat myself? CALM DOWN! My gosh, it is not the end of the world that you just so happened to buy your boyfriend's company. I bet your parents would be proud." she said enthusaistically. 

This was obviously the wrong thing to say, for Lyn had looked at her in a very deadly manner. "Which part would they be proud of, me buying up the biggest company in Japan or the fact that it's owned by a guy I like?" she asked coldly. "And even you know he isn't my boyfriend. He especially isn't if he finds out that I am the one that outbought his company!" She let out a defeated sigh, burrowing her face into her pillow.

"The first part. After all, you _were_ sent to do something like that anyways...not the boyfriend part, but at least you came and did what your parents asked you to do." Shoja shrugged, taking a seat on Lyn's bed, atwin sized one that had a navy blue design backed up on a black mattress. "And I mean, you are even fortunate enough to have found someone this cute so fast." She sighed dreamily, lost in her own little fantasy world. That is, until she felt a pillow smack her directly on top of the head.

"Quit it." Lyn muttered, hoping that her point had gotten across. Her all too perky friend wasn't always like this: she hadn't even been perky the first time that she had met her.

"Ergh, not my fault your acting all depressed like." she said, making a face as she took the pillow and hugged it to her. "And what am I supposed to do, just let you rot away in your own little world while I try to live in mine?"

"Yes."

Shoja gave her friend a reproached look. "Wow your weird." Her wildly mused, blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail as she watched Lyn in an entranced/humored way with her green tinged eyes. "Come on, stop being so down! Maybe he doesn't know that you own the company yet and won't kill you about it.Yet."

"What do you mean yet?"

Wow, another bad comment on her part. "Um, well..he really isn't going to be happy when he finds out it's you, so..."

"You know, for a blonde, you really aren't perky for all the right reasons."Lyn's muffled voice said, though Shoja could distinctly understand it anyways.

"And for a brunette, you seem to awfully like others that are so-"

"Finish that comment and I kill you." Lyn muttered.

"-aren't your type?"

_Whomp_

Lyn had had enough of Shoja's annoying comments and had whacked her in the face. "And just a note, that doesn't really count as an insult." she smirked slightly, dodging a pillow that Shoja was trying to hit her back with.

* * *

Nothing in the databases about Tricks and Illusions. Not in any of the corporations Kaiba could find so far. "There's got to be something on this person. I have my doubts that they're listed here because they are so new..." His fingers flew quickly over the keys, his eyes stsaring at the laptop screen as if in a trance. 

He clicked the mouse on recent flights that had passed through Domino this past month. (That should be far enough.) he thought as he continued on with his search. (There could be any number of people that have come and gone through here, but it they worked for Tricks and Illusions it would say...)

As he scrolled down the list, his eye caught the small detail on the bottom;Tricks and Illusions. Business trip, coach. Employee. His heart began racing almost as he clicked on it. It blinked, opening a new window up with a small profile.

"This doesn't help." he snarled, looking through the profile. No name (_confidential_), no picture (_unavailable_), no previous schools (_confidential_). Nothing useful at that point. "Damn. They have nothing on the person, and I should be able to bypass the confidential areas. It's like they did something to their profile to make it useless with information..."

A thought passed through his head, questioning the only thing that he was able to grasp at the moment; who could have done this? Who could have made this search so hard on him?

Before closing the window, he skimmed the page yet again for some shred of information. _Something _useful had to be here, but what?

Name: Confidential

Age: 16

Height: Confidential

Weight: Confidential

Country: United States

Birthday: Confidential

Picture: Unavailable

"Wait a minute." Kaiba said, something taking him by surprise. This person, the one that had bought out Kaiba Corp, was 16! "So..." He wasn't sure if he wanted to finish his sentence, or if he was able to at all. "This person is almost my age..and they bought out my company.." To his own utter surprise, he smirked.

"I guess I'll have to congratulate them; doing something like that. Maybe I'll also see how much of a trouble it will be to get back my company after that 'lucky' event for them. I'm sure that will be their last lucky event for a long time though. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

A.N.: Well, hopefully that added _some _kind of suspence...R&R! 


End file.
